Okonomiyaki
by barbie.kim
Summary: This is a one-shot fanfic about KandaxAllen. It is a story about how okonomiyaki intertwines their lives.


EHehehe…I decided to take a break from Destined Pair…And the idea of okonomiyaki kept popping up in my mind so….Enjoy! AllenxKanda oneshot.

Allen could hear the sound of the fizzle of okonomiyaki as he walked along the streets of Japan. His stomach growled and he decided that it wouldn't hurt to go look. After all, Allen had been walking around aimlessly for the most part of the day and he was getting tired of the dirty looks from the old lady at the corner. But he couldn't deny, he _did _look a little bit suspicious with his hood up and gloves on, even more so because it was such a hot day. But Allen didn't want any people staring at him because of his white hair and disfigured left hand. Plus, he was British which would only attract even more attention in the entirely black haired and brown eyed population of Japan. It was better to keep the hood up.

Allen sighed. He would be living here from now on. Going to the local school, and meeting new friends as he got used to the life in Japan…_except_, Allen thought grimly. _He didn't know an ounce of Japanese._ It wasn't his fault that he didn't know though. It was his idiot guardian's, Cross Marian's, fault. One day, he had just come rushing in with two tickets headed for Japan. Allen snorted. Marian was probably running away from some woman he had fooled around with.

But that wasn't the problem right now. Allen had just gone out for a walk to stretch his legs, but unfortunately, he had gotten lost and couldn't find the way back to his house. When he had tried to ask for directions, the people didn't have any clue what he was saying. So here he was, with nothing better to do then to follow the smell of okonomiyaki. It was then that Allen realized he was already up in front of the stall. Inside was a tall, dark-haired young man with a ponytail frying the food. _He must be the cook…How should I ask for lunch? _

Suddenly the Japanese looked up. Allen blushed slightly, glad that the hood was covering his face. The teen was incredibly handsome, long dark eyes and soft hair framing his face. However, he looked like he was frowning.

"Nani?" he said. Allen started, and then blushed again. He hadn't realized he had just been standing there.

"U-um…K-konichiwa…um…ok-okonomiyaki…please?"

The young man rolled his eyes. "Just speak English, baka. Your accent's so thick it's making me ill."

Allen opened his mouth and then closed it again. He was shocked by the obvious rudeness of the Japanese, but also by the clear fluentness when he spoke.

"You can speak English!" Allen finally said incredulously.

He rolled his eyes again. "No kidding, Moyashi."

Allen was oblivious to the sarcastic tone, too curious as to what he had just said.

"Eh, what does Moyashi mean?"

The black-haired teen sneered. "It means beansprout, Moyashi."

Allen bristled. "Wha-?!Jerk, I am not a beansprout!"

"A Moyashi is a Moyashi." He replied simply.

_Just what the hell is wrong with this guy?_ Allen thought.

"Could you _try_ to be more polite?"

The teen rolled his eyes once more. "Che, whatever. Just fucking order."

Allen considered saying 'no' and leaving, but he knew he was too hungry to go anywhere else. Anyway, this guy actually spoke English. Allen sighed. Too bad he had such a bastard of a personality though.

"Fine. Thirty servings of okonomiyaki, please."

The black-haired teen stared. "Are you seriously going to eat all that?"

"Do you think I would've bought it if I wasn't?"

He che'ed and looked down again, muttering not so quietly, "How can such a Moyashi eat so much?"

"Hey!" The teen ignored Allen. So Allen looked down too, muttering not much quietly either, "How can a manager be such an arse?"

Suddenly, Allen felt an incoming danger, and he jumped backwards. He saw the Japanese was holding a sword.

"Wha-?! You have a sword too you bastard?! What the hell is wrong with you?!"

Kanda went back to cooking, completely ignoring Allen. The albino was about to stalk off, not even wanting to eat even though he was so hungry, when the teen started talking.

"It's my Mugen, a family heirloom. I'm allowed to have it."

Surprised that he had started chatting, Allen came back a few steps.

"What's your name anyways?" the Brit asked.

"…Kanda."

"Okay then, _Kanda. _My name's Allen."

Kanda grunted. Allen supposed that was his way of responding. He decided to wait for the food, and a comfortable silence pervaded between the two, with the sizzle of okonomiyaki being heard and city noises beside them in the background.

"You know…" Kanda started saying. "That hood of yours makes you look really suspicious. Take it off."

"What?" Allen looked up. He had not expected Kanda to start talking to him.

Kanda twitched, annoyance clear on his face. "I _said _you look really suspicious. Now, take the hood off."

Allen hesitated but, not wanting to disturb that temporary period of peace between them, he obeyed. Kanda looked up for a second at the movement but then stopped and stared. The okonomiyaki fizzled and let loose a pop.

Shoulder-length white hair moved just a little bit to the slightest wind and silver eyes blinked nervously as Kanda continuously stared. A long red scar was on his left eye.

"What…in hell's name is wrong with you? You look like an old man." Kanda looked down again and started cooking the okonomiyaki just the same as before.

Allen blinked, and then blinked again. _That certainly wasn't the reaction I was expecting_, he thought.

Kanda piled the okonomiyaki all onto several plates and then looked up, catching Allen staring at him.

"What?" he asked gruffly.

"Oh? Oh,uh, nothing. Just…my appearance doesn't bother you?" asked Allen.

"No. Why the hell would it? Not my problem." Kanda started putting the plates onto the counter while the albino slowly took in what he said.

Suddenly, Allen smiled, so bright it seemed that his grin would fall off his face. His face shined and a big aura surrounded him with light.

Kanda frowned as he saw the huge smile on the Brit's face. His eyebrows furrowed and his eyes narrowed at the cheerfulness of the albino.

"Here you go." Kanda shoved the plates toward Allen, who took it smiling, even when he was knocked back a few steps by the force.

"Thanks!" Allen grinned even brighter, making Kanda frown even more.

"Che."

Allen went home humming that night, after getting a map drawn out by Kanda. In his hand he was carrying a bag of okonomiyaki. The food had been so delicious that Allen had gone up for another ten servings and some more to bring home. Smiling, Allen thought, _Kanda isn't so bad after all. A little gruff, maybe, and just a tad bit rude, but he's a nice guy overall. Maybe I'll go see him tomorrow. After all, it'll be two weeks until I actually go to school. _Thinking that, Allen smiled and ducked his head down, a blush creeping on his face that he wasn't aware of.

The next morning, Allen ran out and toward the okonomiyaki stall. To his disappointment, however, Kanda wasn't there and neither was the stall. _Oh…_Allen thought. _I guess it's not his shift time... _Allen slumped but then slapped himself up._ I shouldn't be depressed! I should be happy! There are whole other places to see! After all, I have a Japanese dictionary with me now, so I can go anywhere, like monuments and dojos! Yeah, dojos! An okonomiyaki stall is nothing compared to that!_ And Allen went off, thinking those same thoughts over and over again, determined to have fun.

In the end, though, right at the time he had met Kanda the day before, he came back to the same place. And lo and behold, there was the okonomiyaki stall with a familiar black head within. Allen forced himself to walk slowly, though he was burning to run for reasons he himself didn't even know. Finally, after what seemed a tortuous eternity to him, he reached the stall. Suddenly, though, he had no idea what to do. Allen had just eaten at a buffet and was stuffed (the restaurant had to suddenly close business because of him), so he couldn't eat any more okonomiyaki. Kanda looked up, finding Allen once again standing there.

Glancing back down, he said, "Here again, Moyashi?"

Embarassed, Allen defensively said, "I-I didn't come here because I wanted to! I just came because I wanted to…talk to…somebody…" Kanda said nothing and Allen knew his excuse sounded pitiful. It definitely sounded like he had come here because he had wanted to.

Allen glanced up again, wanting to break the strange silence between them. "C-can I work with you?"

Kanda looked up, surprised. "You want to?" For once, there was no hint of satire in his voice.

"Yes!"

"Oi Moyashi! A bottle of beer over at table two!"

"Yes! I'll be right on it!"

Allen ran out with a platter and served the beer to a man at the far-off corner.

"Two plates of okonomiyaki up here!"

"Okay!"

Allen rushed back to the stall, picked up the plates, and ran back over to two ladies on the left.

"Here you go." Said Allen. He dropped the plates and ran off while the women were screaming silently, _kawaaiiiiiii!!_

Allen panted slightly as he took a break while Kanda was busy cooking. He had never known that Kanda was so popular! Even with his rude attitude, it seems his cooking skills were enough to make up for it. Allen wondered how Kanda had done it all himself when Allen had not been working here.

"Hey, Kanda" Allen said, after the okonomiyaki stall finally closed. They were cleaning up and Allen was leaning on his broom for support as he looked up at the black haired teen.

"How did you survive working here when you were alone?"

"_I…didn't_." Kanda said with force as he cleaned up the floor with big, long sweeps.

Allen stood up slightly. "Really? Then who-?"

"Are you just gonna stand there or are you going to help me clean?" Kanda asked sharply.

Allen straightened immediately and starting sweeping, moving backward and forward quickly. After a while though, he stopped again and turned around.

"But who-?"

Kanda sighed in annoyance. "Why do you care?"

"I-I don't! I just…" Allen died off. He made a saddened face and continued sweeping. The Japanese twitched at the obvious pout on the albino. After a much strangled silence, he yelled suddenly, "Fine! I'll tell you although I don't know what you can do with it. It was a girl named Lenalee. But I fired her because…it gave me a lot of pain, okay?"

Kanda turned his back on Allen, not seeing the look of horror on his face. Allen didn't know why but, when he heard it was a girl…and that it had pained Kanda, it gave a wrenching in his heart. The rest of the night was filled with an uncomfortable silence.

Although he didn't know why he was so depressed, he shook it off by the next morning, and by the afternoon, he was completely cheerful again. And that day, he also went to Kanda's stall, him saying, "You _again?_"

Allen happily worked with Kanda who, every few seconds, would glance over, muttering, "idiot Moyashi."

After one exhausting day of work, Kanda started packing up and dressing back into his regular clothes. However, when he came out, Allen saw he was in a pair of nicely fitting black pants and a short black top that revealed his well toned stomach. Allen blushed a deep red as he couldn't help but look down at the naked midsection. Kanda smirked, saying, "What are you looking at?"

Allen looked away quickly, angry at himself for even glancing at Kanda's body. "W-where are you going, dressed like that?"

"To a club, of course."

Allen suddenly stared at him, eyes shining. "I want to come too!"

As they entered the club, Allen could barely keep himself from excitement. Kanda rolled his eyes, but he couldn't help smiling slightly. "Come on, Kanda, let's go!" He tugged at his sleeve.

"Okay, okay Moyashi."

They went onto the dance floor and that's when Kanda realized this might've been a mistake. Allen, only knowing the way Marian's girlfriends danced, pushed up his hair as he swung his hips around. He closed his eyes and, as he moved from side to side, Kanda couldn't help but follow every movement. He also noticed that, neither could some others. Kanda, feeling a strange emotion uncomfortably like jealousy, came up behind Allen and held his hips. The albino stiffened and asked, "K-Kanda, what is it?"

"Che. Shut up, Moyashi." The Japanese started swinging his hips as well, bringing Allen's along with him. He rested his head in the other's white hair and closed his eyes along with the music. Allen blushed, but slowly started going along as well.

The next day also, and the next day after that, Allen was happy, having found little facts about Kanda, such as how he only really liked soba and tempura and that he was in fact eighteen years old, only two years older than Allen. But they never touched on the topic of Kanda's former employee, Allen too scared to bring it up and Kanda not caring at all.

After two weeks, Allen finally brought up that he was going to go to school and that he might not be able to work here anymore. Kanda looked at him for a second, surprised, but then turned away, saying, "What do I care? Do what you want, Moyashi."

Allen didn't know why, but after hearing that, he got really angry. He had thought that Kanda would have shown even a little bit of reaction. After all, he was his friend…right?

"Kanda, don't you care? Even a little bit?" Allen asked desperately.

The black-haired teen stopped, as if he was struggling with something, but when he spoke, his voice was perfectly even. "What are you talking about, Moyashi? You were a nuisance the whole way."

Allen stepped back, coldness in his eyes. "…Fine. See you, then."

As he stalked off, Kanda could be seen looking at Allen's retreating body with pain in his eyes.

"HEEEYYYYY, Allen-chan!"

"Ah!" Allen turned around, but not quickly enough. A blur of red hair swept past and glomped onto Allen's body, knocking him into the ground.

"Owwww…that hurts, Lavi."

"Sorry, Allen-chan!"

As Allen got up, he sighed. Lavi was singing around him and it was not making his mood any better. He had gone to school for three weeks and he hadn't heard anything from Kanda. Not a peep. _Maybe he really doesn't care about me, _Allen thought. He sighed again. There was also the fact that Lavi was his only friend, seeing as how he was the only one who could speak English well. That dampened his spirits a bit when Allen wasn't in the mood to put up with the red head.

After being separated from Kanda for such a long time, Allen had already realized that he had fallen in love with the grumpy teen, and he also knew that Kanda probably didn't return his feelings. That's why he hadn't been going around Kanda's stall lately either. Allen didn't think he would be able to control his feelings…and with Kanda thinking he was a nuisance…It definitely wouldn't be good.

"Hey Lenalee!"

Allen's eyes pricked open. _Lenalee?_

"It's so good to see you back after three weeks! Bad bout of pneumonia, huh?"

"Yeah, Lavi."

Allen turned around, seeing a pretty chinese girl with long pigtails as she listened to Lavi. "Oh! And I want you to meet my new friend, Allen! He just transferred here!"

Allen scrambled up and stumbled, nearly tripping headfirst in front of Lavi. Lenalee giggled, making Allen blush.

"Why, hello Allen. Hope you've had a good time."

"Y-yes…" Allen's eyes deadened as he stared at Lenalee. She was so pretty…and polite too. Of course _she _would be able to soften Kanda's heart. Not him. No, never him. Allen suddenly felt dizzy…Had he been thinking about it too much? But, it was so…painful. Allen suddenly felt a huge pain in his heart and stumbled down, a cold sweat breaking out on his skin.

"Allen?!" shouted Lavi and Lenalee.

But their voices were blurry to Allen, and fading quickly. He slowly closed his eyes, welcoming the bliss of sleep with open arms.

He was in a light fog in a field somewhere. The sun was shining. Allen looked down, surprised, because he was wearing a dress. Soft yellow, and light. He felt strange, as if he was waiting for someone. Who? Suddenly, he turned around. He knew. He knew who he was waiting for. Running up the hill, long black hair flowing. Japanese, long eyes. It was him. The person who he was waiting for. Allen smiled. Although it had been long, he had finally come. Panting, Kanda was standing above him. He smiled. "I'm back." And leaning down, he slowly pressed his lips on Allens.

Allen woke up, drowsy from his dream and wishing that it was reality when he saw an all too familiar face above his. The Brit shot up, heart pumping as the face calmly looked at his. They were in the nurse's room, Allen lying on one of the beds and Kanda sitting on a chair beside him.

"K-kanda?!" Allen asked, not believing what he saw was real.

"Idiot Moyashi!" Kanda spat out, making Allen jump. "What were you thinking? Depriving yourself of food and sleep so much that you got a fever and fainted right in the middle of the hall. What were you doing?"

"I-I was…But how did you know?"

"Lenalee, of course!"

Allen suddenly frowned, surprising Kanda. "Oh…Lenalee…" _Of course,_ thought Allen, _Lenalee was close with Kanda after all._

"What do you have against Lenalee, Moyashi?"

Allen turned away. "Nothing."

"Then why were you so obviously pouting when I mentioned her name?"

"I-I wasn't pouting!" Allen said defensively.

"Like hell you weren't! Tell me why!" Kanda said, now getting just the slightest bit annoyed.

"I was- I was- I was- because you love Lenalee, dammit!" Allen finally bursted out. He was huffing now, but Kanda looked completely shocked.

"When…did I say…that I…liked Lenalee?" Kanda finally got out.

Allen scoffed, not believing that he was still acting innocent.

"You said that she gave you a lot of pain. Obviously, you had confessed to her, but she had refused. Anybody could have told from that!"

Kanda, although shocked before, was starting to understand what Allen was thinking and was now trying to stop from smiling, making it a very scary grimace.

"And why are you so concerned about that?"

"B-be-because-because-!!" Allen sputtered, lost for words. But then, he grabbed Kanda's face with his hands and pressed his lips onto his, forcing as much emotion as he possibly could about what he felt with Kanda. When he finally broke it off, Allen was gasping for breath while Kanda watched Allen silently.

"B-because…Bakanda, I love you." Allen closed his eyes, giving up. What he never expected was for Kanda to cup his face and press his lips onto his again, biting Allen's lower lip, making him gasp in surprise.

"Stupid Moyashi. I love you too." Muttered Kanda as he licked the blood off Allen's lip. The albino looked shocked for a moment, but then smiled and hugged Kanda, knocking him off his chair. "Then why didn't you tell me that before?"

Kanda smiled. "Let's keep the chat for later, okay?"

And Allen complied, leaning in to give a peck on Kanda's lips before laying his head on his chest, relaxing in the hug that never felt so natural before.

ahahahahaha…my first oneshot..pretty interesting right? I hope it was good..PLEASE TELL ME IT WAS GOOD AND REVIEW!!


End file.
